L'amour d'une vie
by MarieMarais
Summary: " Il y a un an, une partie de moi s'est brisée. Il vient d'arriver en ville et va tout bousculer dans ma vie. Serais-je prête à le suivre ? "
1. Prologue

* Prologue *

Je m'appelle Elena. Je suis une fille rien de plus ordinaire. Je vis avec ma mère Sonia et mon petit frère Valentin. Je ne connais pas mon père. Inconnu au bataillon. Ma mère ne veut pas m'en parler pour le moment. Elle me dit que je ne suis pas prête. Foutaise.

Je vivais une vie tout à fais ordinaire jusqu'à mes 17ans. J'ai vécu quelque chose qui m'a changé à jamais. Quelque chose qui m'a détruite à l'intérieur. Et depuis, je me vois comme un fardeau. Je veux être invisible aux yeux des autres.

Ma mère ne sait pas ce qu'il m'est arrivée. Seule ma meilleure amie, Lucie, est au courant. Elle a assisté à ma descente en enfer, tout en sachant les raisons. Et je le sais, elle fait ce qu'elle peu pour me faire sourire, me redonner ma joie de vivre. Mais c'est comme ça. Je vis pour ma mère et mon petit frère aujourd'hui.

Malgrés ma déprime et ma non-joie de vivre constante, je crois que quelques fois, j'aspire à un changement. Quelque chose ou quelqu'un qui viendra tout basculer dans ma vie. Et ce jour là, je serais prête à ce chamboulement qui me feras renaître.


	2. chapitre 1

Ce matin était un matin comme les autres. Un matin banal. Comme les gens aiment le dire quand on leur demande ' quoi de beau ?' ' toujours pareil, la routine. ' Pour ma part, c'est le lycée, les cours à domicile que je donne et m'occuper de mon petit frère.

Aujourd'hui n'allait pas louper à la règle. Je me préparais pour aller au lycée, bus un grand verre de jus d'orange tout en discutant avec ma mère et mon petit frère.

\- Tu vas encore rentrer tard ce soir ? me demanda ma mère.

\- Je ne peux pas te dire vraiment, cela va dépendre de Lucie si elle a vraiment besoin de moi pour réviser son bac blanc.

Lucie était ma meilleure amie. Je l'aidais à réviser pour le bac blanc prévu dans 3 semaines.

\- Elena, je trouve que tu t'occupes trop des autres sans penser à t'occuper de toi-même. Tu ne dors pas assez, cela se voit. Tu es fatiguée.

Ma mère avait raison, mais ce n'était pas dû aux cours particuliers que je donnais à Lucie ou à d'autres élèves pour gagner un peu d'argent. Mais parce que depuis un moment, je faisais des cauchemars. Des cauchemars de cette nuit. Il y a maintenant 1 an.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas maman. Je vais bien. Et ne t'en fais pas, je serais rentrée à tant temps pour m'occuper de Valentin.

Ma mère était infirmière. Et qui dit infirmière dit horaires compliquées. Cette semaine, elle travaillait de nuit. Je devais donc rentrée rentrer pour 20h au plus tard.

\- Je ne disais pas cela pour ça. Je pense juste que tu devrais un peu penser à toi.

\- Je vais y réfléchir. J'y vais moi. Je vais être encore en retard sinon. Bisous maman, lui dis-je en l'embrassant sur la joue. Et bisous à toi aussi morveux, dis-je à mon petit frère.

Et je pris la route du lycée. J'étais à 10 min à pied. Pendant ce temps, je pensais à mes cauchemars. Cela me fit froid dans le dos de repenser à cette nuit où tout a basculé, cette nuit où une partie de moi a été détruite.

J'étais dans mes pensées quand tout d'un coup ma tête se détourna et j'aperçus du mouvement dans la superbe maison qui était en vente depuis presque 8 mois. Un camion de déménagement. Ah ! Tiens, elle est enfin vendu me dis-je. Puis d'un coup, maladroite comme je suis et perdue dans mes pensées, je trébuchais sur le bord du trottoir en m'écroulant la tête la première sur le bitume. Même pas le temps de comprendre ce qui m'arrivait, qu'il était déjà à côté de moi. Le temps de reprendre mes esprits et de m'asseoir doucement, il me regardait, l'air inquiet.

\- Tout va bien ? me dit-il.

Je levais les yeux vers lui. Il était d'une beauté incroyable. Habillé dans un jean bien moulant et un t-shirt blanc près du corps, il avait l'air si musclé, si.. parfait. Et son visage. Des traits parfaits, les cheveux en bataille mais qui lui donnait tout un charme, et des yeux d'un vert exceptionnel à t'en fusiller le regard. Je ne me rendis même pas compte que j'étais en train de le.. mater. Je sentis mes joues virer au rouge.

\- Tu es sur que tout va bien ? Tu as mal trébucher quand même. Tu as mal quelque part ?

Je repris mes esprits en me relevant tranquillement et en me frottant la tête.

\- Tu as l'air d'avoir mal à la tête. Tu devrais consulter.

Je le fusillais du regard devant son terme péjoratif. Il le comprit tout de suite.

\- Ah non non ! Je veux dire que ça peut être dangereux. Si tu as des nausées, ou très mal au crâne, tu peux avoir une hémorragie interne. Mon père est un ex-marine. Je connais un peu c'est pour sa.

\- D'accord. Bon j'y retourne. Je vais être en retard en cours sinon.

\- Ah tu parles enfin, me dit-il avec un sourire des plus magnifiques qui me fit encore rougir. Tu es au lycée West Hill ?

\- Oui pourquoi ?

\- Je viens d'emménager ici, dit-il en me montrant la maison qui est était la cause de ma chute. Je vais aller au lycée aussi. Je vais être le petit nouveau avec mon petit frère. Mais j'ai une chance du coup, je vais au moins connaître un visage.

Je rougis encore et encore.

\- En tout cas, fais attention à toi et prend mes conseils en compte. On se croisera peut-être tout à l'heure je pense. Tu t'appelles comment ? Que je ne commence pas à te trouver un petit surnom comme 'Miss maladroite'. dit-il en rigolant encore plus fort.

\- Moi, c'est Elena.

\- Enchanté Elena. Moi c'est Dean. Je dois y retourner. A plus tard alors petite maladroite !

Et il s'éloigna en me faisant un petit clin d'œil et son plus beau sourire. Je repartis direction le lycée. Quel mec ! A la fois magnifique mais très sûr de lui. A vrai dire, il m'a un peu troublée quand même.. Bon bref ! Passons à autre chose. Ce n'était pas un inconnu prénommé 'Dean' qui va changer ma vie, pas vrai ?


	3. chapitre 2

Je m'installais, comme à mon habitude, dans le fond de la classe pour être dans ma bulle, sans me faire remarquer. Lucie était dans une autre classe de terminale, ce qui faisait que je n'avais personne avec qui me mettre. Normal, comme c'était ma seule amie que ce soit dans ce lycée ou en général.

Je pensais à ce matin. Dean. Il avait quel âge d'ailleurs ? Était-il en terminale ? Sera-t-il dans ma classe ? Je me posais trop de question sérieux. Le mec m'avait juste aidé à me relever d'une chute grotesque qui ne pouvait m'arriver qu'à moi d'ailleurs.

Enfin bref trop de questions qui n'allait me mener à rien car il n'y aura rien entre lui et moi et il n'y aura jamais rien. Même si je le voulais je ne pourrais pas. Je ne veux plus qu'un seul homme me touche..

J'ouvris mon livre de français et commençais à relire le cours d'avant quand soudain le prof arriva.

\- Bonjour à tous. Aujourd'hui, nous allons accueillir un nouveau venu dans notre lycée. Je vous présente Dean.

Dean. Il entra dans la classe, très sûr de lui comme je m'étais déjà fait la remarque plus tôt ce matin. Mais toujours aussi.. beau. Et je ne suis pas la seule à le remarquer me dis-je vu le regard de certaines de mes 'camarades', déjà en train de baver dessus à peine le pied posé dans la classe.

\- Dean, il faudra rattraper les 4 derniers mois. Voyez avec un ou une de vos camarades pour cela. Vous pouvez aller vous asseoir.

Et là, sans que je puisse contrôler quoi que ce soit, il me regarda avec son petit sourire comme j'avais pu l'apprécier déjà ce matin, et se dirigea vers moi. Pourquoi faisais-je en sorte qu'il n'y est personne autour de moi aussi ? Merde. Les filles le regardait marcher en essayant de lui jeter des regards qui en disaient long ' Là ! Là ! '. Mais à la place, c'est vers moi qu'il venait. Moi. Il s'assit à ma droite.

\- Je t'avais dit qu'on se reverrait sûrement petite maladroite.

Il me troublait. Sa voix me troublait. Son regard. Sa bouche. Il le remarqua.

\- Tout va bien ? T'es blanche comme un cachet d'aspirine. Tu as mal au crâne ?

\- Non..Non.. Ça va.

\- Cela ne te dérange pas si je me suis mis ici ? Tu es la seule tête que je connais du coup, dit-il en souriant.

\- Non du tout.

\- Cool alors. Pourquoi toutes les filles me regardent comme sa?

En effet, elles étaient toutes retournées vers nous, enfin vers Dean.

\- Je crois qu'elles voulaient que tu ailles vers elles en fait.

Il pouffa de rire.

\- Tu crois ? Ah bah balo, je me suis mis là avec toi.

Je souris. Un homme me faisait sourire.

On commença le cours. Et aux cours suivants, il resta avec moi. Je lui parlais peu car il me troublait. Mais dès qu'il me posait une question, je lui répondais pour pas qu'il se dise que je suis bizarre ou quelque chose comme ça.

A la fin de la journée, je fus appelée au secrétariat. Dean également. On se retrouva là-bas et monsieur Schultz, notre professeur de français était là lui aussi.

\- Elena, j'ai vu votre petite annonce sur le tableau comme quoi vous donniez des cours à domicile après les cours. Vous seriez-t-il possible de voir avec Dean pour lui en donner pour rattraper son retard ?

\- Euh.. je ne sais pas..

\- Oh si sa ça serait cool ! Cela m'aiderait énormément.

Comment pourrais-je lui refuser ? Ses yeux d'un vert purs me suppliaient d'accepter.

\- Oui, on peut essayer de voir ça. 2 soirs par semaine, ça te va ?

\- Parfait. C'est gentil. Merci Elena !

Et je repartis dans le sens inverse en pensant au fait que j'allais vraiment beaucoup côtoyer Dean. Était-ce un mal pour un bien ? Être avec lui était plutôt sympa. Mais les hommes l'étaient toujours, on ne savait jamais ce dont ils étaient capables. Je sais de quoi je parle. Bref. Je sortis du lycée et je vis Lucie au loin.

\- Hey poupée ! Ça va ? Il t'est arrivée quoi à la tête ?

Je passais ma main sur mon front et en effet j'avais une belle bosse qui, à mon avis, devait être bien rouge. Et Dean m'a regardait toute la journée comme ça. La honte.

\- Oh rien de grave t'inquiète. On va chez toi pour te faire réviser?

\- Yes, allons-y !

On s'installa dans la chambre et on commença par discuter de nos journées respectives.

\- Il y a un nouveau dans ma classe ! Tu verrais, il est à tomber, me dit-elle.

Hein comment ça ?

\- Il s'appelle Sam. Son frère et lui viennent d'emménager dans la superbe maison près de chez toi.

Ah, le fameux petit frère dont m'a parlé Dean ce matin.

\- J'ai son grand-frère dans ma classe. On s'était déjà croisés ce matin à cause de ce truc là, lui dis-je en lui montrant ma bosse toute fraîche sur mon front.

\- Ah bon ? C'est lui qui t'a fais ça ?

\- Non non. Je suis tombée toute seule et il m'a aidé à me relever.

\- Ah d'accord. J'ai eu peur. Depuis ce qui s'est passé..

\- Stop Lucie. Je veux plus en parler, tu le sais. C'était il y a un an maintenant. C'est du passé.

C'était faux. Je revivais cette nuit chaque jour depuis un an. Mes cauchemars. Mes peurs. Ma vie bousillée.

\- D'accord ma puce. Je voulais pas te..

\- Pas de soucis, lui dis-je avec un sourire pour la rassurer. Allez, on s'y met. Ton bac blanc ne va pas attendre.

\- Tu as raison. Allons-y !


	4. chapitre 3

La semaine passa vite.

Vendredi, après le dernier cours de la journée, je rejoignais Dean devant le lycée car il me l'avait demandé plus tôt dans la journée. Je ne pus le manquer puisqu'il était tranquillement assis sur une petite merveille. Une impala de 1967. Un vrai bijou. Je m'avançai doucement vers lui.

\- C'est ta voiture ?

\- Yes ma p'tite.

Il vit les étoiles dans mes yeux.

\- Tu es une fan de voitures ?

\- De voitures anciennes plus précisément. Elle est juste magnifique.

\- C'est un cadeau de mon père. Il l'a acheté pour épater ma mère et l'a demandé en mariage.

\- Oh ! C'est beau.

\- J'ai l'air de t'épater aussi. Tu veux que je te demande en mariage ?

Hein ? Quoi ? Euh.. Oulala il a de ses sorties ce Dean.

\- Je rigole hein !

\- Ouais.. Oui.. Euh sinon, pourquoi tu voulais me voir ?

\- On n'a pas reparlé des cours particuliers. Je ne veux pas que ça te dérange. Mais si tu es d'accord, je suis libre ce week-end. Avec le déménagement et tout, à part déballer un ou deux cartons, je vais rien faire de plus.

\- Oui si tu veux. Je n'ai rien de prévu non plus.

En faite, je n'avais jamais rien de prévu les week-end à part quelques sorties avec Lucie quand ma mère n'était pas de nuit.

\- Ah par contre, il faudrait que tu viennes chez moi car ma mère travaille de nuit. Je dois garder mon petit frère. Je viendrais te chercher vu que je sais où tu habites. Ma maison est à 200m de la tienne.

\- D'accord pas de soucis. On se dit demain pour 19h ça te va ? J'emmènerais de quoi grignoter.

\- Ça marche. A demain alors.

\- A demain Elena !

Et il me fit un signe de la main des qu'il fut installé dans sa superbe voiture et il partit.

Le lendemain après midi, je discutais avec ma mère.

\- Ça va aller ce soir pour gérer Valentin et ton cours à domicile ?

\- Oui maman, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- D'accord. Tu as vu, on a des nouveaux voisins.

\- Oui, j'ai remarqué ça hier en allant au lycée. Elle est enfin vendue cette foutue maison.

\- Non apparement ils ne l'ont pas acheté. C'est un héritage.

\- Ah bon ? Mais comment tu sais tout ça maman ?

\- J'ai mes sources, dit-elle en souriant.

Le soir arriva plus vite que prévu. J'arrivai devant chez Dean. Je sonnai . Un garçon m'ouvrit.

\- Bonjour.

\- Bonjour. Tu dois être Elena c'est sa ?

J'entendis Dean arriver en courant derrière.

\- Salut Elena ! N'écoute rien de ce qu'il va te dire !

Oula il se passe quoi là ?

\- Oh Dean assume un peu. Moi c'est Sam, le petit frère de Dean. Il était justement en train de dire qu'une certaine Elena venait le chercher pour lui donner des cours particuliers. Cela fait des années que je lui propose de l'aider dans ses cours et il n'a jamais voulu. Et là, bizarrement, il dit oui tout de suite.

Je devins rouge écarlate. Dean le vit. Pour apaiser ma gêne, j'eus l'impression QU'IL cherchait à me faire rire. Il sauta sur le dos de son frère et ils commencèrent à se chamailler, gentiment bien sur.

\- Bon allez Dean, la demoiselle t'attend. Allez dégage je te dis.

\- T'inquiète petit frère, ce n'est que partie remise.

Dean se dirigea vers moi et on prit la direction de la maison. Je saluai Sam de loin.

\- Tes parents ne sont pas là ?

Il baissa la tête.

\- Mon père. Je n'ai plus ma mère. Et non, mon père travaille.

\- Oh mince.. Excuse moi.. Je savais pas.

\- T'inquiète pas. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

On arriva à la maison. Je présentais Dean à ma mère et vu sa tête qui en disait long, je dis à Dean de me suivre dans ma chambre et dis à ma mère de me prévenir dès qu'elle partirait.

\- Bon tu veux commencer par voir quelle matière ?

\- Ah oui, t'es direct ! Ça te dis pas que l'on discute un peu avant ? On a pas vraiment appris à ce se connaître.

\- Ah oui bien sûr. Donc, vous venez d'acheter cette belle maison alors ?

Je repensais juste après avoir dit cette phrase à ce que maman m'avait dit plut tôt dans la journée.

\- Non, en faite, c'est un héritage de ma mère. Comme tu l'as compris, elle n'est plus là. C'était la maison de ses parents.

\- Ah d'accord. Excuse moi encore.

\- Non ne t'inquiète pas. Parle moi plutôt de toi.

\- Euh je n'ai pas grand chose à dire. Je vis avec ma mère et mon petit frère. Moi aussi je n'est qu'un parent. Je n'ai pas de père. Et sinon, rien de bien intéressant. Une vie banale.

\- Rien n'est banal dans une vie. Il faut savoir la vivre.

\- Oh, très philosophique Dean !

\- T'as vu ça ? Je me prépare pour mon cours particulier de philo, dit-il en rigolant.

Je rigolais avec lui. Lorsque ma mère partit, on descendit dans la salle pour que je puisse surveiller valentin.

Au final, on passa toute notre soirée à discuter de nos vies, de sa magnifique Impala, du lycée. On avait pas vu le temps passer. Il repartit très tard d'ailleurs.

J'avais adoré cette soirée. Dean. Il commençait à me faire voir la vie autrement. Comme il l'a si bien dit, il faut savoir vivre sa vie. Et pour le moment, il fait vivre la mienne. Il la rend meilleure. Peut être que je peux imaginer moi aussi avoir le droit à ce minuscule bonheur ?

Il m'avait demandé, avant de partir, si je voulais conduire 'son bébé' en parlant de sa magnifique Impala. En voyant les étoiles dans mes yeux, il m'avait proposé, demain. Comment aurais-je pu dire non au fait de conduire ce superbe bijou mais surtout de passer encore du temps avec lui ?

Peut-être que mon cauchemar habituel ne sera pas au rendez-vous ce soir vu mes pensées du moment ?


	5. chapitre 4

Le lendemain, ma mère passa devant la salle de bain et regarda avec insistance.

\- Chérie, tu te maquilles ?

-Euh.. Oui, pourquoi ?

\- C'est pour ce jeune homme, Dean ?

Je rougis.

\- Mais non maman. J'avais envie c'est tout.

\- D'accord ma puce.

C'est vrai d'ailleurs ? J'ai envie qu'il me regarde. J'entendis klaxonner.

\- C'est pour moi maman !

Je descendis vite les escaliers.

\- Tu fais attention à toi ma puce ?

\- Oui maman. A tout à l'heure !

Je sortis et le vis, poser contre la porte conducteur en train de faire tourner ses clés.

\- Prête ?

\- Oh que oui !

Je montais du côté conducteur et lui passager.

\- Bon, on va y aller en douceur. Elle n'est pas toute jeune et c'est mon bébé. Je n'ai jamais fait ça avant.

\- Oh une première ?

\- Oui, tu peux te sentir privilégiée !

Je trouvais ça mignon.

Il m'expliqua de A à Z comment son bébé fonctionnait. Oui, en effet, il devait être stressé. Puis, on partit tranquillement. Bon oui au début, pas facile. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec nos voitures d'aujourd'hui mais je pris le coup assez vite.

\- Oh ! Tu t'en sors bien. Moi j'ai grave galéré quand mon père m'a appris à conduire avec.

\- Et ouais ! Je suis une pro, t'as vu ça ?

Je me surprise à lui faire un sourire. Un vrai sourire.

\- Tu veux aller où ? Lui dis-je

\- Où tu veux. Je ne connais pas la ville tu sais bien.

Je décidai de l'emmener dans ma cachette. L'endroit où je me réfugiais quand ça ne n'allait pas. On arriva à cet étang, isolé de tout. Il y avait un magnifique arbre et dans cet arbre, ma cachette. C'était une vieille cabane qui avait été faite pour les enfants du coin mais plus personne ne venait aujourd'hui.

\- Wouah ! C'est sympa ici !

\- Oui, c'est mon endroit préféré.

On descendit de la voiture et je lui fis signe de me suivre jusque dans la cabane perchée en haut de cet arbre.

\- Elena, tu fais en sorte de ne pas tomber hein ?

\- Ahahah très drôle.

J'avais aménagé cette cabane. Un poste radio sur une petite table de camping, des couvertures et coussins pour pouvoir se poser tranquillement. Il fut surpris.

\- Ah oui, tu pourrais habiter ici en faite.

\- J'adore cet endroit. C'est calme. J'y viens dès que je peux.

On s'installa l'un en face de l'autre. Il me regardait avec insistance.

\- Qu.. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? J'ai quelque chose?

\- Non, non Elena. Tu es très belle.

Non. Non. Elena ne gâche pas tout. Mais je peux pas. Je suis avec un homme, seule, dans un coin isolé et il me dit que je suis belle. Je me levai d'un bond.

\- El.. Elena ? Ça va ? J'ai fais quelque chose de mal ?

Je pris l'air. Respire ma fille, respire. Il est pas comme les autres.

\- Elena ?

\- Ça va. On y va ?

\- Mais on vient juste d'arriver ?

Voyant mon regard, il ne dit rien et me suivit.

Il conduisit pour rentrer. On ne se parla pas. On arriva chez moi.

\- Je suis désolée Dean.

Je ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre que j'étais déjà sortie de la voiture et marchais direction ma maison. Je rentrai et alla directement dans ma chambre. Ma mère n'était pas là. Elle était sortie avec Valentin se promener.

Pourquoi je fais ça ? Pourquoi je suis comme ça ? Je gâche tout. Je ne veux pas être avec un homme. Je ne veux pas qu'il me dise que je suis belle. Je ne veux pas être 'à son goût' comme m'avait dit l'autre. Je ne veux pas !

Le lendemain, je partis au lycée sans prendre mon chemin habituel. Je fis un détour pour ne pas passer devant chez lui. Je ne voulais pas le voir. Mais j'allais bien devoir l'affronter en cours.

Je fis en sorte de m'installer dans la classe de façon à n'avoir aucune place autour de moi. Il rentra dans la pièce. Il me cherchait du regard, je le sentais. Mais je ne répondis pas. Je ne voulais pas.

A la fin du cours, je sortis et commença a à marcher rapidement direction l'extérieur. Mais il fut plus rapide que moi et vint se poster devant moi, me bloquant la route.

\- Hey Elena ! Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui merci.

Je ne le regardais pas.

\- Elena.. Euh.. On peut discuter ?

\- Je n'ai pas le temps.

\- D'accord je vois. On peut se voir après les cours ?

Je réfléchis. Il méritait pas que je sois froide comme cela avec lui. Au final, il ne savait pas.

\- Oui si tu veux.

\- D'accord. Tu viens chez moi ? 19h?

Je lui fis signe que oui de la tête et partis.

Arrivée devant chez lui, je commençais à paniquer. Je ne veux en aucun me retrouver seule avec lui dans une maison inconnue ! Dans ma panique, je n'avais pas remarqué par la fenêtre un homme immense et Sam, le petit frère de Dean.

Bon, je me lance. Je frappai. Dean ouvrit.

\- Coucou Elena ! Vas-y, entre.

J'entrai et je fus surprise par la.. Froideur de la maison. Après tout, ils viennent juste d'emménager.

\- Coucou Elena, me fit Sam.

\- Bonjour Sam. Bonjour monsieur.

\- Elena c'est ça ? Bonjour, moi c'est John le papa des garçons.

Il était tellement grand !

\- Allez, viens Elena, je vais te montrer ma chambre.

On monta et je fus rassurée qu'il y ait d'autres personnes dans cette maison. On prit un couloir, puis un autre. Mais c'est un labyrinthe ici ! Puis, on se dirigea vers une porte. Il ouvrit et me dit de rentrer. J'entrai et commençais à regarder sa chambre de vrai mec sans me rendre compte qu'il était arrivé derrière moi et qu'il avait posé une main sur mon épaule. Non, me touche pas ! Il n'eut pas le temps de faire quoique se soit qu'il se prit mon poing en plein milieu de la tête. Et merde.


	6. chapitre 5

Merde, merde et merde ! Olala, mais je suis vraiment trop sur la défensive sérieux.

\- Dean, Dean, excuse moi..

Il reprit ses esprits et se mit dos contre le mur.

\- Eh bien ! Tu a as de la force !

\- Je suis vraiment désolée.. J'ai.. J'ai eu peur.

\- Peur d'une main sur ton épaule ?

Je fermais les yeux. Il vit que cela n'était pas rien pour moi. Une main sur mon épaule. Une main sur moi. Je pense qu'il le comprit.

\- D'accord Elena, je vois. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne vais pas te demander de m'en parler. Mais si tu as besoin, je suis là, d'accord ? Pour l'instant, je vais aller chercher des glaçons car je vais sûrement avoir un jolie joli bleu sur le nez.

Il rigolait. J'en reviens pas. Je venais de lui mettre un poing en pleine face sans aucunes raisons et il.. rigolait. Il me cloue le bec.

Il revint deux minutes plus tard avec un sac à glaçon qu'il tenait sur son nez.

\- Je.. Je suis vraiment désolée Dean. Je sais pas pourquoi..

\- T'inquiète pas Elena. Et en plus, j'en apprend plus sur toi. Après avoir vu ta sympathique maladresse, je vois que tu as des talents de boxeuse !

Je rigolais à cette petite boutade. Même dans un moment comme ça, il cherchait sans cesse à me faire rire.

\- Tu as eu peur Elena ? Parce que je t'ai touché l'épaule ?

Je ravalai ma salive. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire. Jamais. Il serait dégoûté de moi. Et je ne veux pas.

\- Euh.. J'ai.. paniqué pour rien désolée.

\- D'accord, je vois. On a tous nos secrets, je comprends. Mais comme je te l'ai dit, si tu as besoin je suis là.

Non Dean. Si je te dis tout, tu fuiras.

\- Oui.. Oui, merci. Encore désolée. Et sinon, tu voulais me parler ?

\- Oui. Je crois comprendre qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas mais comme tu le sais, je viens juste d'arriver et pour faire bien, il y a le bal de Noël la semaine prochaine. Je voulais savoir si tu veux être ma cavalière ?

Quoi ? Dean me propose d'être sa cavalière ? J'ai jamais été à ces bals. Personne ne m'y a jamais invité.

\- Euh.. Je ne sais pas.

\- Allez s'il te plaît ! Sam a une cavalière. Et si je n'ai personne, il va me charrier toute ma vie avec ça. Je suis le grand frère tout de même !

Il me fit encore rire.

\- Oui.. Oui alors, si tu veux.

Il sauta dans tous les sens.

\- Super ! Merci Elena !

Et sans que je puisse réagir, il me fit un baiser sur la joue à mon insu. Je ne dis rien.

\- Oh, Elena.. Excuse moi, je voulais pas..

\- Non, t'inquiète pas.

En effet, j'avais aimé. Je me surprise à avoir aimé ce baiser volé sur ma joue. Cela ne m'avait pas fait.. paniquer. Cela m'avait plu en faite.

\- Cool alors. Mon père a préparé à manger. Ça te dit de rester ?

J'acceptai. On discuta tous les 4 en mangeant. John était quelqu'un de strict apparement. Ses enfants avaient déjà un destin tracé pour lui, sans me dire lequel. Mais il était agréable à parler malgrè tout. Je partis de chez eux vers 22h00. En pensant au fait que j'allais aller au bal de Noël. Et avec Dean comme cavalier.

Le lendemain, je rejoignis Lucie devant le lycée. Elle avait une annonce importante à me faire.

\- Coucou ma poupée ! Ça va ?

\- Oui et toi ? Tu m'as l'air bien excité ?

\- Olala oui si tu savais.. Sam m'a demandé de l'accompagner au bal de Noël ! Je suis trop heureuse.

Ah c'était donc Lucie la fameuse cavalière de Sam.

\- Oh c'est super !

\- Et toi ? Tu n'y vas toujours pas cette année non plus ?

\- Euh.. Justement, si. Dean m'a demandé de l'accompagner.

\- Dean ? Dean, le frère de Sam ? Mais c'est génial ça !

\- Oui, oui..

\- Mais si, tu vas voir, c'est sympa. Par contre, maintenant, on doit se trouver des tenues ma belle.

Ah oui merde, j'avais pas pensé à ça.

\- Oui, on voit ça après les cours si tu veux ?

\- Ok ma chérie. Et dit Elena, je te trouve.. Changée.

\- Hein ?

\- Oui, tu es rayonnante. Dean y est pour quelque chose ?

Je rougis.

\- D'accord, on en discutera plus tard. Bisous ma belle !

On se retrouva après les cours pour faire les magasins. Je détestais faire les magasins. Donc, je demandais à Lucie de choisir des trucs que j'essayerais, ça ira plus vite. Elle me fit essayer plusieurs robes. Mais une seule me plaisait. Elle était noire, à bustier et m'arrivait au dessus du genou. Elle me correspondait parfaitement. Lucie le remarqua aussi.

\- Tu es magnifique dans cette robe Elena. Elle est faite pour toi. Tu es encore plus rayonnante. Dean va aimer, c'est sûr.

Le seul fait d'entendre son prénom me procurait des petits bourdonnements dans le ventre. Pour une fois, j'aimerais vraiment qu'un homme, Dean, me trouve belle.

Je veux être belle pour lui. Je veux vraiment lui plaire. Et j'espère, non je veux, que ce soit le début de ma renaissance. Je veux être avec lui. Je veux Dean.


	7. chapitre 6

_Juste un merci à mon poisson (MicroFish) pour m'avoir corrigé._

Durant la semaine, je n'eus pas vraiment le temps de le voir et surtout de discuter avec lui. Je le croisais à la sortie du dernier cours ce jeudi, avant la soirée du bal.

\- Hey Elena ! On ne s'est pas beaucoup vu cette semaine. Ça tiens toujours pour ce soir ?

\- Oui bien sûr. Dis je voulais te demander un truc..

\- Tout ce que tu veux, fit-il en souriant.

\- Pourrais-tu venir me prendre chez moi avec ta voiture ? Ça serait cool.

\- Ah ! La demoiselle veut se la péter dans ma bagnole ! Mais oui pas de soucis, c'est avec plaisir.

\- Super. 19h chez moi alors.

\- Ça marche. A tout à l'heure !

Je me préparais dans ma chambre. Je me regardais dans le miroir. Pour une fois, depuis longtemps, je me trouvais plutôt jolie avec ma nouvelle robe. J'avais attaché mes cheveux en un chignon en laissant retomber quelques boucles sur mes épaules. Et je m'étais maquillée légèrement. J'aimais cette nouvelle moi à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur.

Je descendis les escaliers et ma mère m'attendait en bas.

\- Ma puce, tu es sublime.

\- Merci maman.

\- Écoute, je voulais te parler. J'ai bien remarqué que ce garçon, Dean, ne te laissait pas indifférente. Tu as changé. Et dans le bon sens du terme. Tu souris, tu es joyeuse. Et je voulais te dire de ne pas avoir peur du monde chérie. Tu as le droit, comme tout le monde, d'être heureuse.

\- Maman..

Elle me prit des ses bras et m'embrassa. Elle avait raison. Moi aussi je me sentais changée. Quelque chose en moi s'était réveillée.

J'entendis klaxonner.

\- C'est Dean. Je rentre pour 1h au plus tard. Je t'aime maman.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime ma puce.

Dean m'attendait devant sa voiture. Il etait était simplement magnifique. Vêtu d'un smoking noir et d'une chemise blanche avec un joli noeud papillon autour du cou, il me fit fondre. Il était tellement beau. Je remarquai qu'il tenait quelque chose dans sa main. Il me regardait avec insistance.

\- Elena tu es.. Tu es magnifique. Je n'ai pas d'autres mots.

\- Toi aussi Dean. Tu es très beau.

\- Tiens, c'est pour toi. Je voulais que l'on soit accordé, dit-il en souriant.

Il me tendit cette fameuse chose qu'il tenait dans sa main. C'était un bracelet décoré d'une vraie rose, d'un rouge vif. Je levai les yeux et aperçus une rose, comme sur mon bracelet, accrochée à la petite poche de son smoking, tout juste sur le cœur.

\- Oh, c'est gentil. J'aime beaucoup, vraiment.

Il me fit signe de monter dans son carrosse. J'aimais ce début de soirée. J'avais vraiment envie de passer cette soirée avec Dean. Plus que jamais.

On arriva au gymnase du lycée où se déroulait le bal. En sortant de la voiture, j'eus une sensation de panique. Elena, ma fille, c'est pas ton truc tout ça. Tout le monde va te regarder, tu ne seras plus invisible.

\- Elena, tout va bien se passer.

Dean me comprenait. Il savait quoi faire à chacun de mes moments de stress. Il lisait en moi.

\- Tu as raison. Allons-y.

A l'intérieur, une superbe décoration style soirée cocktail, très chic. J'étais pas vraiment à l'aise à vrai dire. Je baissais les yeux, je ne voulais pas qu'on me remarque. Puis, je sentis tout doucement une main effleurer la mienne. Dean. Je le regardais et vit dans ses yeux qu'il avait peur de son geste vis-à-vis de moi. Je lui souris. Oui Dean, vas-y, ton toucher ne me dérange pas. Il comprit et attrapa ma main. Je me sentais forte. Une énergie me traversa et je pouvais affronter, ou devrais-je dire, vivre tout ça.

Dean alla me chercher un verre de punch, sans alcool bien sûr.

-Tout va bien Elena ?

\- Ça ne pourrait pas aller mieux à vrai dire.

Je rougis à la vue de son regard, de ses magnifiques yeux verts émeraude.

\- Ça te dis d'aller danser sur la piste qui est dehors ?

\- Oui bien sûr, je te suis.

Je voulais un peu d'intimité. C'était tout nouveau pour moi.

On arriva dehors. Il n'y avait qu'un autre couple assis sur un banc non loin qui avait l'air de discuter.

Il me demanda avec son regard, s'il pouvait poser ses mains sur mes hanches. Je lui fis signe que oui. Je le voulais.

A son contact, j'eus un léger tremblement. Il ne le remarqua pas.

\- Alors, tu aimes ce genre de bal ? me fit-il.

\- A vrai dire, je n'y ai jamais été.

\- Ah bon ? Je suis heureux que tu es bien voulu m'accompagner alors.

\- Oui, j'ai bien compris que tu l'aurais entendu toute ta vie par ton petit frère si tu n'étais pas là ici même ce soir.

\- A vrai dire, ce n'est pas la seule raison.

\- Comment ça ?

\- On peut s'asseoir ?

Oula, qu'allait-il me dire ? On s'assit sur un banc.

\- Elena, si je t'es demandée t'ai demandé de m'accompagner ce soir, ce n'est pas qu'à cause de mon frère. Tu me plais énormément.

Quoi ? Quoi ? Calme-toi Elena. Regarde-le.

\- Ne te sens pas gênée. Je me sens bien près de toi. Je voulais que tu le saches. J'ai envie de faire quelque chose Elena.

Non, non pas ça... J'ai peur. J'ai peur. Je ne suis pas prête Dean !

Sans pouvoir contrôler quoi que se ce soit, Dean approcha ses lèvres et m'embrassa. Je ne savais comment répondre à son baiser. J'étais pétrifiée. Peu à peu, je me détendis. Je fermais les yeux. J'appréciais. Et je lui répondis. J'aimais son baiser à la fois doux et fort. Je posai ma main sur sa joue. Il comprit tout de suite que j'étais d'accord pour me donner à lui à ce moment précis. On s'embrassa encore et encore. Là j'étais bien. Je ne voulais plus que cela s'arrête.

 **Mon poisson, j'ai voulu aussi publier le commentaire que tu m'as mis car je l'ai trouvé trop chou.**

Mon dieu, j'ai eu peur qu'elle le repousse mais nooooon ! Kyah ! Vas-y, Elena, emballe-le !

Bref, je veux déjà la suite maintenant, c'est trop court x).

En tout cas, c'est parfait ! Ne l'arrêtes pas surtout sinon je vais devenir méchante :p.

Parfait ma Marais, absolument parfait !


	8. chapitre 7

Je baissais le regard. Je ne souhaitais pas voir son visage écœuré. Je ne voulais pas le voir s'enfuir de cette fille sale que j'étais. Mais, à la place de tout ça, je sentis une main me soulever le menton de façon à ce que je relève la tête.

\- Dean, non tu..

\- Elena, regarde-moi.

Ce que je fis.

\- Attend Dean, je sais que quelque chose en moi va te dégoûter maintenant. Mais il faut que je te le dises. Tu dois savoir. Autant pour moi que pour toi.

\- Elena, comment peux-tu t'imaginer une seule seconde que je vais être dégoûté de toi, putain ?

Je le sentais énervé. Merde. Il se leva.

\- Dean, attends tu..

\- Si tu penses ça de moi, c'est que tu n'as pas compris ce que je t'ai dis juste avant. Elena, tu comprends pas. Je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureux.

Quoi ? Amoureux ? Dean...

\- Suis-moi.

Il m'attrapa la main et je le suivis. On alla à l'arrière de sa voiture. Je n'avais pas peur d'être seule avec lui à présent.

\- Elena, raconte-moi. Je dois savoir.

Je ravalais ma salive et me lança. Cela allait me déchirer le coeur d'en parler mais il le fallait. Et j'en avais besoin je crois.

\- Cela s'est passé il y un an. J'étais partie acheter des pizzas pour le dîner du soir. J'ai pris ma commande et je suis repartie aussitôt. Cependant, j'ai eu envie de passer par le bois de Gevres pour me promener un peu. La nuit commençait tout juste à tomber. J'entendais beaucoup de pas derrière moi mais beaucoup de monde aimaient se promener dans cette ville. Puis, d'un seul coup, j'ai sentis quelque chose m'attraper le bras pour me traîner derrière une haie.

Ca faisait tellement mal d'en parler. Très mal mais j'étais lancée. Il devait savoir.

\- Je n'ai pas pu m'échapper de ce geste car ils étaient trois.

Dean me regardait regarda et attrapa ma main. Cela m'apaisait. Il m'aidait à revivre ce moment douloureux.

\- L'un me bloqua au sol pendant que les deux autres commençaient à.. m'enlever mes vêtements..

Je vis Dean contracter son poing qui était libre. J'hésitais à continuer. Tout mon corps tremblait.

\- Continue, Elena.

Il se voulait rassurant. Mais mon corps et mon esprit étaient dans le passé. J'allais revivre ce moment. Et les monstrueuses douleurs qui vont avec.

\- J'étais complètement nue et figée au sol. Je tremblais. J'étais incapable de me lever et pourtant, j'avais tout de suite compris ce qu'ils allaient me faire. Celui qui m'avait tenu auparavant a regardé les deux autres et leur a dit ' Je l'ai trouvé donc je commence '.

Ça devenait trop dur. Je commençais à pleurer et à avoir des sueurs froides.

\- Elena...

Il me pressa la main. Il ne voulais pas m'obliger à revivre ce moment. Je sentais que Dean avait mal pour moi. Son visage était à la fois dur mais à l'écoute.

\- Non je dois le faire. Il m'a attrapé par les cheveux et m'a mit à genoux. Face à lui. Il a baissé son pantalon et son caleçon et m'a mis son pénis dans la bouche. Un autre est arrivé derrière moi et a commencé à me toucher. Je pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps. Le premier a fini de se vider dans ma bouche.. C'était.. horrible..

J'étais ailleurs à présent. J'étais là, avec eux, dans ce parc. Pétrifiée.

\- Mais j'ai pas eu le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit que celui derrière moi s'est inséré en moi si fort que j'en avais le souffle coupé. Il a commencé à bouger en moi.. J'étais figée Dean, complètement figée. J'avais envie de hurler mais rien ne sortait de ma bouche.

\- Elena, tu n'es pas obligée de continuer..

C'était trop tard. Ce viol, ces hommes. Ils sont en moi.

\- Le troisième, pendant ce temps, filmait. Puis, alors qu'il devait en avoir marre a demandé au premier de prendre son téléphone pour pouvoir jouer lui aussi. Jouer avec mon corps. Le salir à vie. Le détruire. Il s'est approché de moi pendant que le deuxième continuait son affaire, il m'a attrapé les cheveux pour lever ma tête vers lui et m'a dit 'Tu es vraiment belle tu sais. T'es vraiment à mon goût bébé'. Et il s'est inséré dans ma bouche à son tour. Le troisième rigolait et disait à ses potes de continuer. Que sa allait être le film de cul du siècle. Ils ont tourné comme ça sur mon corps pendant plus d'une heure.

Sa y est, ils m'avaient presque achevé. J'eus la chair de poule en pensant à la suite car se n'était pas fini.

\- Puis, comme pour m'achever, finir leur affaire, ils se sont mis à trois sur moi. Ils m'ont détruite Dean. Ils m'ont tué. ' Le boulot est fini les gars ' sont les seuls mots que j'entendis avant qu'ils ne partent.

Dean me regardait droit dans les yeux maintenant. Son visage était crispé, tendu.

\- Où sont-ils ?

\- Qu.. Quoi ?

\- Où sont-ils maintenant Elena ?

\- Je sais pas. Je n'ai pas porté plainte. J'avais trop honte. Lorsqu'ils m'ont enfin laissé, mon corps et mon âme déchirés en milles morceaux, j'ai pris plus d'une heure avant de réaliser ce qu'il s'était réellement passé. Je me suis relevé et je suis repartie en direction de la maison. Je n'ai jamais rien dit à ma mère. Seule ma meilleure amie est au courant.

C'était trop pour moi. Je m'effondrais. C'était trop. Même si je vivais avec depuis un an, cela restera en moi, pour toujours. Dean me prit dans ses bras.

\- Elena, on peut pas les laisser..

Je m'eloignais de lui pour le regarder. Lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y avait rien faire.

\- Dean, c'est du passé et je vis avec tous les jours. J'ai trop honte, je me sens sale au plus haut point si tu savais. Je ne chercherais jamais à les retrouver.

Il était figé maintenant. Une lueur meurtrière avait prit place dans ses yeux.

\- Si tu le fais pas, je le ferais. Et je les tuerais.

\- Dean, attends non..

\- Elena ! Ils t'ont violé putain ! Ce sont des monstres qui méritent qu'on les tue, tu comprends ? Si ils te l'ont fait à toi, ils l'ont sûrement fait à d'autres. Ils faut les retrouver.

Je n'avais jamais pensé à ça. Qu'ils pouvaient l'avoir fait à d'autres. Mais je ne pouvais pas me lancer là-dedans. Qu'allait penser ma mère ? Et toute la ville le saurait après non ? J'allais être la fille qui a été violée. Non Dean, je ne peux pas.

Je sentais Dean resserrer sa main dans la mienne. Il avait comprit ma peur.

\- Elena, écoute-moi. Tu n'as pas à avoir honte. Ce qu'ils t'ont fait.. est monstrueux. Ils doivent payer pour ça. Tu dois te battre. Les enfermer derrières les barreaux à vie. Maintenant, j'ai quelque chose à te proposer. Mon père est plus ou moins détective privé. Je peux lui demander d'enquêter. De rechercher des preuves ou des faits similaires. Cela restera entre nous. Personne dans cette ville ne sera au courant.

Je ne savais pas. J'avais peur. Peur des conséquences de tout cela. Mais avec Dean à mes côtés, j'allais être plus forte non ? Je l'étais déjà devenue après tout. Il m'avait appris à ne plus avoir peur. Il fallait que ça change.

\- D'accord. Nous allons en parler avec ton père.


	9. chapitre 8

J'avais donc décidé d'en parler à son père. Mais allait-il trouver quelque chose ? Et si c'était le cas, étais-je prête à l'entendre ?

Je décidais de ne pas y penser pour le moment. J'avais déjà fait beaucoup en racontant mon viol à Dean et en acceptant d'en parler à son père. Pour l'instant, je vais me contenter de ça.

On avait décidé de ne pas retourner au bal. Dean me proposait de me raccompagner. J'accepta. Je ne voulais pas être seule. Je savais déjà que je n'allais pas dormir cette nuit. Il se gara devant chez moi.

\- Voilà mademoiselle, vous êtes chez vous.

Il n'avait pas changé son comportement vis-à-vis de moi. C'était ma plus grande peur pourtant. Mais Dean était si différent. Si apaisant.

\- Dean, je tenais à te remercier.

\- Me remercier de quoi ? C'est normal de ramener la princesse à son château.

Il me fit rire. Comme toujours.

\- Non Dean, t'es bête. Je te remercie d'être toi.

Il me prit la main et m'amena vers lui. On était maintenant à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

\- Elena, c'est toi qui fait ce que je suis aujourd'hui. Donc, merci à toi.

Il approcha ses lèvres des miennes. Je le voulais. Son baiser était plus fort que tout à l'heure. Quelque chose avait changé. Un lien s'était créé. L'amour. Je lui répondis avec la même ardeur. Quelque chose en moi en avait plus que besoin. Je mis ma main derrière sa tête pour l'amener encore plus vers moi. On ne faisait plus qu'un. J'étais dans un autre monde. Seule avec lui. Il s'arrêta gentiment en posant un doigt sur mes lèvres.

\- Elena, on va y aller doucement. Tu..

\- Mais j'en ai envie. Vraiment.

Il me fit un autre baiser. Plus doux.

\- Tu as besoin de repos. La soirée a été riche en émotions. Je passe te voir demain. D'accord ?

Je sortis de la voiture et lui fit au revoir de la main.

Ma mère était dans la cuisine, à boire un café.

\- Ma chérie ! Non promis je ne t'attendais pas. Je..

\- T'inquiète pas maman. La soirée s'est bien passée. Je te raconte demain, je suis fatiguée.

Je lui fis un bisou et alla me coucher.

Dans mon lit, je repensais à cette soirée. Dean et moi.. Est ce qu'on était ensemble ? On s'est embrassés, je me suis dévoilée à lui. Je me sens tellement bien avec lui. Il est si différent. Il allait être patient, je le savais. Il était en train de changer ma vie.

Le lendemain, je me réveilla et attrapa mon téléphone. Dean m'avait envoyé un message cette nuit : Elena, si tu lis ce message, c'est que tu viens de te réveiller. Regarde l'heure car je passe te chercher à midi. Je souhaite t'emmener quelque part, si tu es d'accord bien sûr. A tout à l'heure alors. Ton Dean.

Mon Dean ? J'adore. Ou voulait t-il donc m'emmener ? J'irais n'importe où juste pour être avec lui de toute façon.

Midi. J'étais déjà prête. J'avais même eu le temps de discuter avec ma mère. Elle me sentait épanouie. Et c'était le cas. Un klaxon retentit. Mon Dean.

\- Hey Elena ! Allez monte.

Il me fit un doux baiser sur les lèvres. Cette sensation. J'en veux encore. Je surpris ma mère à la fenêtre. Merde, j'allais avoir le droit à un questionnaire ce soir !

\- Où va-t-on alors ?

\- Tu verras.

On se dirigea vers l'autoroute. On sortait de la ville alors ? On roula presque une heure. Lawrence. Qu'est-ce ce qu'on faisait ici ?

On s'arrêta devant le cimetière. Je regardais Dean.

\- Suis moi Elena.

Dans le cimetière, on s'arrêta devant une tombe.

MARY WINCHESTER 05/12/1954-02/11/1983.

\- Dean..

\- Elena, tu t'es dévoilée à moi. A moi de le faire. Quand on était petit Sam et moi, un incendie s'est produit dans la nuit du 2 novembre 1983. Ma mère, figée, était dans la chambre à Sam alors qu'il était tout bébé. Mon père est allé chercher Sam et me l'a mis dans les bras en m'ordonnant de sortir de la maison. Mais, il était ressorti quelques minutes après, seul, alors que la maison avait fini par exploser.

\- Oh, mais c'est.. Dean, je suis désolée.

\- Tu n'as pas à l'être Elena. Si je te raconte tout cela c'est pour une bonne raison. Mon père a cherché pendant des années ce qu'il s'était passé. Et il avait eu raison. Ce n'était pas un accident. C'était Criminel. A l'heure où je te parle, il continue de chercher. Et il trouvera. Car on ne peut pas vivre sans savoir.

Je comprenais le message. Je baissa la tête. Il me prit dans ses bras. Une chaleur me traversait le corps.

\- Elena, on va retrouver tes agresseurs et ils vont payer pour ce qu'ils ont fait. Je te le promets.

Dean avait raison. Je devais les retrouver. Ils ont saccagé mon corps et mon âme. Ils payeront pour ça.

On repartait direction la voiture.

\- Dean, j'ai quelque chose à te demander..

\- Tout ce que tu veux.

Toujours ce sourire à m'en faire tomber.

\- Est ce que.. est ce que tu voudrais dormir chez moi ce soir ?

Voilà, je l'avais fait. Bon, j'avais pas encore prévenu ma mère mais si il dormait sur un matelas par terre, elle devrait être d'accord. Je rougis au simple regard de Dean.

\- Oui bien sûr.

Il attrapa mon visage et m'embrassa. Oui, maintenant j'étais sûre d'une chose. C'était lui que je voulais.


	10. chapitre 9

Dean m'avait déposé devant la maison. Bon, maintenant, il fallait que je dise à ma mère que Dean allait dormir ici ce soir.

\- Coucou ma puce ! Alors ta journée ? Ça c'est bien passé avec Dean ?

Elle avait ce petit ton ironique. Ah oui c'est vrai, elle m'a vu embrassé Dean tout à l'heure.

\- Oui, super. Dis maman, j'ai un truc à te demander.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Est ce que Dean peut dormir à la maison ce soir ?

Elle ouvrit grand les yeux.

\- Non, c'est pas ce que tu crois maman.. Je me disais juste que cela me ferait plaisir de passer la soirée avec Dean. Je prendrais le matelas qui est dans l'autre chambre non ?

Je la sentais perplexe. Gênée même.

\- Chérie, écoute. On n'a jamais parlé de.. De sexe..

Non. Non. Non. Maman. Parle pas de ça. Oui je veux Dean plus que tout, mais maman, je me suis faite violée.. J'avais envie de lui dire, pleurer dans ses bras mais elle... Que serait sa réaction ? Je ne pouvais pas.

\- Maman, s'il te plaît. Il dormira sur le matelas je te dis.

Un dernier regard et elle se détendit.

\- D'accord ma puce. Je vois que cela te fait vraiment plaisir. Donc oui, je suis d'accord.

Je lui sautais dans les bras.

\- Merci maman ! Je t'aime.

Je montais dans ma chambre. J'allais ranger un peu, pour pouvoir mettre le matelas. Une bonne heure plus tard, j'entendais sa voiture. J'arrivais tout juste dans les escaliers que ma mère lui avait déjà ouvert.

\- Bonjour Madame.

-Bonjour Dean. Comment tu vas ? Rentre je t'en pris.

Cool. Ma mère n'était pas froide, elle était même plutôt agréablement normal.

\- Elena.

Il était là, chez moi, sur le palier de ma porte à me regarder. Son sourire. Ses yeux. Mon Dean. Tout simplement parfait.

\- Il est déjà vingt heure. On passe à table les enfants ?

Le repas s'était super bien passé. On a vraiment bien rigolé. Dean adorait Valentin apparement. Et ma mère m'a même complètement gêné en disant à Dean qu'il faisait déjà parti de la famille vu comment il me rendait heureuse. Mon dieu, maman. J'ai du être rouge tomate tout le reste du repas.

Il était déjà vingt trois heure quand ma mère décidait d'aller se coucher. On montait donc dans ma chambre.

\- Oh ! Mais mon lit est déjà prêt.

Il sauta sur le matelas qui était sur le côté de mon lit tel un enfant de dix ans.

\- Allez Elena, viens !

Ni une, ni deux, je sautais à mon tour. Je retombais sur le matelas tout en rigolant. J'étais maintenant à quelques centimètres de lui, sur un matelas, dans ma chambre. Mon cœur fit des bonds. Il me fixait.

\- Elena, c'est vrai ce qu'a dit ta mère tout à l'heure ? Je te rends heureuse ?

Mon dieu Dean, mais oui ! Tu as changé ma vie. Pas besoin de lui répondre. Je fis autrement. Je l'approchais de moi et l'embrassais. Ce simple contact fut ma réponse.

\- Oui Dean.. Je.. Je.. T'.. Je t'aime..

Il s'éloignait de moi. Je crus d'abord qu'il me rejetais. Mais son regard fut encore plus intense. Plus fort.

\- Elena.. Moi aussi, je t'aime. Mon dieu si tu savais.

Cette fois, il se reprochait délicatement de moi. On était collé à présent. Il posait son front sur le mien.

\- Elena, tout ce que je veux, c'est te rendre heureuse.

\- C'est ce que tu fais Dean. Je n'ai jamais était aussi heureuse que depuis que je t'ai rencontré.

On s'embrassait encore et encore.

\- Oh les amoureux ! Oh les amoureux !

Je sursautais. Merde, j'avais laissé la porte ouverte.

\- Valentin ! Dégage !

Je le me levais d'un coup et allais fermer cette porte.

\- Ouais Valentin ! J't'adore mon pote !

\- Merci Dean !

Quoi ? Ils allaient s'allier contre moi alors ? Je ne crois pas non. J'attrapais un coussin de mon lit et le jeta sur Dean.

\- Oh ma p'tite demoiselle, tu veux vraiment jouer à ça ?

Il se levait, attrapait un autre coussin et une vraie bataille commençait. Mon dieu que ça faisait du bien ! On jouait, on rigolait, on s'embrassait aussi de temps en temps. Je ne vis pas le temps passer. Puis, on décidait de se coucher. Moi dans mon lit, lui dans le sien.

\- Elena, je peux te poser une question ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Es-tu vraiment amoureuse de moi ?

Je savais qu'il ne me voyait pas, bien heureusement. Il arrivait si bien à me perturber ce Dean. Je devais être rouge écarlate. Mais, je profitais de cette pénombre justement.

\- Oui Dean, je suis amoureuse de toi.

Puis, je sentis une main se glisser sous ma couette. J'eus le réflexe de sursauter. Mais, il m'attrapait délicatement la main.

\- Je t'aime Elena, si tu savais..

À ce moment précis, mon cœur prit le contrôle. Je tirais sur sa main pour l'inciter à me rejoindre. Je le voulais, là, maintenant. Et rien ne pourrait me faire renoncer.

\- Elena, attends, tu es sûr que..

\- Chut. Et viens.

Il s'installait dans ma couette. Ma première sensation fut la chaleur de son corps. Puis, je me rendis compte qu'il était vraiment là, collé à moi, dans mon lit. Pour de vrai. On était allongé l'un en face de l'autre, sans pouvoir se voir. Il passait sa main dans mes cheveux. Il n'osait pas me toucher, cela se ressentait.

\- Dean, écoute-moi. Tu dois me croire et ne pas penser que je ne suis pas sûre de moi. D'accord ? Je te veux Dean.

\- Elena, non tu...

\- Dean ! Je t'aime !

Et je pris sa tête pour mettre un terme à ses doutes et l'embrassait. Je le voulais plus que tout. Mes mains se posèrent sur son torse.

\- Dean, j'ai envie de faire l'amour avec toi.


End file.
